Grand Chase: New Chace
by Azino-haru
Summary: 10 years have past since the Grand Chase endded and lives returned to normal. A new set of heros must take on the tasks of 10 years past.


I do not on Grand Chase in any way, shape, or form. 

Chapter 1: Kanavan Kingdom

Another peaceful day in the Kanavan kingdom. It has been ten years since the Warriors Grand Chase closed there adventure. A young boy laid in a meadow outside of the Kanavan kingdom.

"Hey," A voice said over the boy. The boy woke up and saw a young elf girl standing over him.

"Hey Linia, what did I miss?" The boy said.

"You are way to relaxed Natsuyuki," Linia said.

"Since ten years ago there has been nothing to do," Natsuyuki said.

"You were 6 and I was 5 that year," Linia said.

"I know but after it ended, I took up arms training," Natsuyuki said.

"All you learned was how to use a twin bladed kurigama," Linia said.

"And Archery is better?" Natsuyuki said.

"Don't mock me scythe boy," Linia said.

"What is wrong with scythes, bow girl," Natsuyuki said. They were both hit on the head. When they looked up they saw a woman in her 20's.

"Miss Arme," They both said.

"Your both becoming adults now, you need to stop the childish acts," Miss Arme said.

"Miss Arme," Natsuyuki asked.

"What Natsuyuki," Miss Arme said.

"You were part of the Grand Chase," Natsuyuki asked.

"Yes, I was," Miss Arme said.

"Who did you fight beside in your adventure," Natsuyuki asked.

"I have told you so many times already," Miss Arme said.

"Just once more," Natsuyuki said.

"You never get tired of it do you," Miss Arme said.

"Nope," Natsuyuki said.

"It would be nice to hear again," Linia said.

"Okay you win," Miss Arme said.

"Yes," Natsuyuki said happily.

"In the Grand Chase I fought beside Elesis and Ronan, who are now the top knights in Kanavan and head of the royal guard. I also fought beside Lire and Ryan, now great warriors in the Elven forest," Miss Arme said.

"I learned from them," Linia said.

"Show off," Natsuyuki said.

"There was also Jin who resurrected the Silver Knights. There was also Lass. He is now the head of the assassins' guild. Sieghart was a pain for awhile," Miss Arme said.

"What happened to him," Natsuyuki said.

"No one knows," Miss Arme said.

"I would like to meet him one day," Natsuyuki said.

"I have not heard from Amy in some time now, so I am not sure," Miss Arme said.

"Amy must be vary busy now," Linia said

"I can't remember what happened to Mari," Miss Arme said.

"And you Miss Arme?" Natsuyuki said.

"I am now the head instructor at the Kanavan Magic Academy," Miss Arme said.

"I wish we could go on an adventure like what you did," Natsuyuki said.

"You are around the age I was when I started out on my quest," Miss Arme said.

"Too bad the world is at peace. I'll never have an adventure like that," Natsuyuki said.

"You never know," Miss Arme said.

"Why would they take rookies like us when they have the Grand Chase to relay on," Natsuyuki said.

"Everyone now has higher responsibilities now, I teach the new mages. Elesis and Ronan have to protect the royal family, Lire and Ryan have to protect the forest and Jin is in Silver land," Miss Arme said.

"We might have a chance Natsuyuki," Linia said.

"But when will it happen," Natsuyuki said.

"You never know. Now it is getting late, you better head home," Miss Arme said.

"Okay," They both said.

"I'll be off then," Miss Arme said and walked back to the Kanavan Kingdom.

"Hey Natsuyuki," Linia said.

"Yeah," Natsuyuki replied.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Linia asked.

"I guess," Natsuyuki said.

"Thank you," Linia said. They then both left back to the Kanavan Kingdom. The rest of there day was quite till later that night.

"Hey Natsuyuki," Linia said. Natsuyuki woke up and sat up in his bed he was wearing pajamas with a cherry blossom design on it.

"Bunny pajamas," Natsuyuki said half asleep. Linia put her bow around his head and pulled on the string then let go.

"You jerk," Linia said.

"Ouch," Natsuyuki said rubbing the bridge of his nose to the upper parts of his cheeks.

"Awake now?" Linia said.

"Yes," Natsuyuki said.

"I heard something crash outside," Linia said.

"This is a blacksmiths shop. My Father might be testing shields," Natsuyuki said.

"No. It sounded like something hit the ground," Linia said.

"Fine, I'm getting up," Natsuyuki said. Natsuyuki got out of bed and attached the belt with his twin bladed kurigama. Linia put on her bow and quiver of arrows. Natsuyuki lead past his parents who were still asleep and straight outside. They ran to the spot were Linia heard the crash. There was a giant crater with someone lying inside. Natsuyuki and Linia slid inside to the crater and found a young girl about the same age as them.

"We better take her to Miss Arme. She can heal her," Linia said.

"Get her on my back," Natsuyuki said. Linia helped the girl get on Natsuyuki's back.

"Try anything funny and I'll hit you with my bow again," Linia said.

"Like What?" Natsuyuki said with the girl on his back.

"Just go," Linia said. They both ran to Miss Arme's house. Linia Knocked loudly on the door till Miss Arme answered it.

"Miss Arme we need your help," Natsuyuki said.

"At this time of night," Miss Arme said.

"This girl is injured," Linia said.

"Bring her inside," Miss Arme said.

"Okay," Natsuyuki said and carried the girl to a bed and laid her down.

"Looks like the injures are not lethal," Miss Arme said.

"That is good," Linia said.

"But they came from a dragon," Miss Arme said.

"So that means that a dragon might come here," Natsuyuki said.

"It might," Miss Arme said.

"That can't be good," Linia said.

"What should we do," Natsuyuki said. A big crash hit the ground and they all ran outside.

"A dragon," Linia said. A snake like dragon was outside the house looking like it was ready to kill.

"Linia, let's take care of the dragon," Natsuyuki said pulling out his chained twin scythes.

"Okay," Linia said pulling off her bow.

"You to aren't ready to fight a dragon," Miss Arme said

"If we don't do it, who will," Natsuyuki said.

"He is right," Linia said.

"I guess you are right. I'll go and tell Ronan and Elesis, you two keep it busy," Miss Arme said.

"Okay," They both said. Miss Arme ran off to the castle.

"Hey dragon," Natsuyuki yelled. The dragon looked straight at them.

"So, you are trying to stop me," The dragon said.

"It talked," Linia said.

"You will die like all the others that stood in my way," The dragon said.

"We won't be killed so easily," Natsuyuki yelled.

"Die," The dragon said. It raised its claw. Natsuyuki grabbed Linia by that hand and ran from its strike range before the claw came down.

"Linia fine a safe place to shoot from," Natsuyuki said.

"Okay," Linia said as they split ways.

"Hey dragon," Natsuyuki said from behind the dragon.

"Foolish boy," The dragon said slamming its tail down. Natsuyuki took his chance and climbed op the dragon's tail and up its serpent like back. Linia climbed to the top of a house and readied her bow.

"Got to make this count," Linia said. She shot an arrow straight into its leg. The dragon saw Linia and got ready to breathe fire.

"No you don't," Natsuyuki said. He was at the dragon's neck. He threw one side of his kurigama off the side of the dragon and jumped off the other. As the side He threw off came around the neck ne grabbed it and forced all his strength down to the ground. The dragon got its head pulled down and breathed on the ground. The Dragon's breath was almost recoiling up to him. The dragon flung its head and threw him up into the air. Natsuyuki let go of one side of his kurigama.

"Natsuyuki," Linia yelled shooting arrow at the dragon's neck but hit Natsuyuki's kurigama instead sending around the dragon's neck. The dragon looked at Natsuyuki and got ready to breathe fire at him.

"I can't evade it when I am in mid-air," Natsuyuki said. The dragon blew its flames at Natsuyuki.

"Natsuyuki," Linia cried out. The chain fell down from being melted by the flames. And Nasutyuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Foolish boy, he tried to face me and died. No time for the girl," The dragon said.

"No you don't," A voice said. The dragon and Linia looked. Miss Arme had brought back Elesis and Ronan.

"More fools," The dragon said.

"You want to handle this one Elesis," Ronan said.

"Sounds good to me," Elesis said then charged out.

"Linia, where is Natsuyuki," Miss Arme said.

"The dragon. Look at its neck," Linia said crying her eyes out. Miss Arme looked and saw the broken weapon.

"He's gone," Miss Arme said in shock.

"Natsuyuki," Linia cried at the top of her voice.

"Great Scythe," A voice yell coming from the sky. Everyone looked and saw a strong light lit up the sky over Kanavan. The broken weapon shot straight up into the light.

"It can't be," The dragon said. The light shot straight down at the dragon.

"Is it," Miss Arme said.

"It is," Linia said. Enveloped in the light was Natsuyuki with the kurigama it the shape of one giant scythe. In one straight hit, the dragon died. The giant scythe became to broken two parts again.

"Now that is some power," Elesis said. Linia ran up to Natsuyuki and hugged him.

"Natsuyuki, you had me worried," Linia said crying.

"It is okay, Linia," Natsuyuki said.

"I'm glad you are okay," Linia said trying to stop crying.

"So you still believe he is one," Miss Arme said.

"He might be an Esperkin," Ronan said

"The power we saw from him was not from the will to live but the will to protect Linia," Miss Arme said.

"So you think they are," Ronan said.

"They may not know it themselves yet, but they might be one," Miss Arme said.

"What happened to you Natsuyuki," Linia said.

"It is hard to say, but it felt like a barrier was around me to protect me from the flames, and next thing I knew I was in the sky," Natsuyuki said.

"I wonder what that barrier was," Linia said.

"I helped him," A voice said. They turned to where the voice was coming from. It was the girl they found.

"You saved Natsuyuki. Thank you," Linia said.

"I'm only a mage in training. All I can do is the barrier and a few attack spells," The girl said.

"What is your name," Natsuyuki asked.

"My name is Senmari," the girl said.

"Thank you Senmari. You saved my life," Natsuyuki said

"You saved this kingdom and everyone inside of it," Senmari said.

"How did you do that attack anyways," Linia asked.

"It just came into my head, and I just used it," Natsuyuki said.

"That's all," Linia said.

"In a nutshell, yes," Natsuyuki said.

"How odd," Senmira said.

"How so," They both said at the same time.

"Not many people can make a powerful attack like what you did in a moments notice, Let alone use it," Senmari said

"That is true," Natsuyuki said.

"Plus no one could have used enough power to light up the sky," Senmari said.

"And you left the battle covered in soot with only a few scratches," Linia said.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow, it is late," Natsuyuki said.

"Alright, we will talk about it tomorrow," Senmari said.

"Miss Arme said it is okay for you to stay at her house," Natsuyuki said.

"Thank you," Senmari said.

"Okay, I really need a bath to take this soot off," Natsuyuki said walking with Linia to his house. The night passed vary quickly and Linia was standing over Natsuyuki as he woke up.

"Natsuyuki, we got a letter," Linia said handing him the letter. He opened it and began to read aloud.

"Dear young master Natsuyuki and Ladies Linia and Senmari. Please come to palace for a special audience with the queen. Sign, Ronan, Leader of the Kanavan Royal Guard," Natsuyuki said.

"I thought Elesis was the Leader of the Royal Guard," Linia said.

"They share the title," Natsuyuki said.

"Oh," Linia said.

"We better get Sinmari," Natsuyuki said.

"I'm already here," Sinmari said.

"How did you find my house," Natsuyuki said.

"Miss Arme brought me," Sinmira said.

"Of course. Let me change and we will go," Natsuyuki said. After a quick change, they walked out to Miss Arme who was waiting for them.

"Natsuyuki, I have a gift from your father," Miss Arme said handing him a gift. Natsuyuki took it and read the card on it.

"Today is your 16th birthday. You are now able to wield a real weapon of your own. This gift is to celebrate this special moment," Natsuyuki read aloud.

"Open it," Linia said. Natsuyuki opened it and pulled out a new pair of twin bladed kurigama.

"They have a nice feel," Natsuyuki said holding up the new twin bladed kurigama.

"There is something engraved at the base of the handle," Senmari said. Natsuyuki looked at the base of the handle.

"It says 'Never wield without a true reason'," Natsuyuki said.

"True reason?" Senmari asked.

"It means I should never fight when I don't need too," Natsuyuki said.

"Aren't we going to be late," Miss Arme said. After that was said everyone ran to the castle.

"Hurry," Natsuyuki said. They ran till the reached to castle and tried to catch there breath.

"We are here on a summons by the queen," Linia said catching her breath.

"Kind of run down to be knights," The guard said.

"I live on the other side of Kanavan and we ran from there," Natsuyuki said.

"They are with me," Miss Arme said.

"Lady Arme, always a pleaser to see you. Go on inside," The guard said opening to gate. After the kids got there breath back they walked inside down a big great hall.

"This place is huge," Senmari said.

"You never were here before?" Natsuyuki asked.

"No, I come from Seldom," Senmari said.

"I came here once with Ryan and Lire once," Linia said.

"And I come here with my father to deliver weapons and armor to the knights," Natsuyuki said.

"That is how we first met 10 years ago," Linia said.

"Yeah. You use to be a bit of a tomboy back then," Natsuyuki said.

"And you use to a crybaby back then," Linia said.

"Not any more. I am now going to be a knight," Natsuyuki said.

"So am I," Linia said. Miss Arme hit them both on the head.

"You two have to stop this fighting," Miss Arme said.

"Okay," They both said. Senmari began to laugh a bit.

"What," Natsuyuki said.

"It is that is just so funny to see," Senmari said. They walked into the throne room and saw that the queen was not there.

"I'm sorry, the queen caught a bad fever and got sent to bed, so we are taking her place," Ronan said with Elesis beside him.

"Sir Ronan and Lady Elesis, it is an honor" Natsuyuki, Linia and Senmari said bowing.

"No need to be so formal," Elesis said.

"Okay," Senmari said.

"I'm sorry it is old habit," Linia and Natsuyuki said.

"You all know why you are here, right," Ronan asked.

"No," All three of them said.

"You three have been chosen to be Knights of the Grand Chase," Miss Arme said.

"Really," Natsuyuki and Linia said.

"Yes, the monsters have started too acted up again as they did 10 years ago," Ronan said.

"We of the Grand Chase of 10 years ago have a lot of weight of responsibility now to fight now," Elesis said.

"And that fight with the dragon last night made you three the top candidates for the Grand Chase," Miss Arme said.

"You depart tonight, be sure to get ready," Ronan said.

"Yes sir," Natsuyuki, Linia, and Senmari said saluting and began to leave.

"Natsuyuki, I wish to speck with you a bit," Ronan said

"Go on ahead all catch up later," Natsuyuki said to the others as they left.

"Natsuyuki, You will be the leader of the Grand Chase, so you be keep you comrades safe. You bare the fate of not only the kingdom but the world itself," Ronan said.

"Yes sir," Natsuyuki said. Ronan placed something in Natsuyuki's hand.

"Take this charm. It should help you when you need it," Ronan said.

"Okay,"

"Don't take everything on your own, you have friends to help you," Ronan said.

"Yes sir," Natsuyuki said.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
